Audio Logs
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: Team RWBY has decided to ditch pencil & paper, and now uses their words and actions to display how each day went. (Slight Romance)


_*Click* _

**Weiss:** *Sighs* I don't even know where to begin, so...I'll introduce myself, I guess. *cup clinking and slurping, then a small exhale* My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Co. and a huntress-in-training- at Beacon Academy. As of this morning, me and my teammates will be doing these "Audio logs", which in my opinion is a more suitable way than writing in the journals we were assigned to by the school. The journals were helpful at keeping things that we never wanted to hear, but there were multiple times where I have had enough of the mess my teammates leave, and last night was the LAST STRAW. Ruby fell asleep last night whilst doing homework, but at the same time she was writing in her journal and left all her papers from it out in the open! -Grrrr- I woke her up and she immediately panicked, asking me if I read her pages, so I told her this, "Ruby, I didn't read them, but THIS is the last time you, Blake, and Yang leave a mess of journal pages in the dorm room! Things will be different starting tomorrow morning! Now clean up and head to sleep." She just looked at me with her sad puppy dog eyes and told me in one of her voices I couldn't resist, "I'm sowwy Weiss, I'll pwomise to do a better job...kiss me good night?" *frustrated sigh* So I leaned in and kissed her, then proceeded to say good night, *more clinking and slurping, followed by a small exhale* So I assigned everybody their own personal Audio Recorder, and I know we can record on our Scrolls, but the quality and space of the audio recorded is too terrible, so I spent my own money to buy ourselves the recorders, of course, each one with their emblems and that matches their eye color. Ruby was eccentric about it, Blake felt more relieved about not writing as much now, and Yang, well...she just shrugged and tossed it into her drawer, ohhh how that infuriated me, but as always, I disregarded it. *Clinking* Oh, I'm out of tea, I'll make some more later, but for now I'm waiting for my teammates in the living room to return from class, they made a mess with the whiteboard erasers and chalk dust was scattered all over Professor Port's classroom, so they stayed back and cleaned it up. *Slight pause of silence* Oh, it's getting pretty late, approximately near 10:30 pm, and I made Ruby some Red Velvet, Chocolate Chip cookies, her favorite...I hope she eats them today. End of log.

_*Click* _

_*Click* _

**Ruby: **Ummmmm...*recorder shuffling* is this thing on? |**Weiss in background: **Of course it is! If the red light is on, then that means it's recording as of right now!| **R: **Ohhhh, okay! Thanks Weiss! Now...where should I start? *chomping and chewing, followed by a big gulp and a big exhale* Ah! I'll introduce myself! -Ahem- My name is Ruby Rose, and right now, I'm an awesome huntress-in-training, along with my sister, Yang, my best friend, Blakey, and my wonderful girlfriend, Weiss! |**W: **Ruby! Really?! You're embarrassing me!| **R: **Yes really! I can't deny my love for such an amazing girlfriend, and you make it sound like a big deal! |**W: **It is a big deal! I don't anybody to think anything wrong about us!| **R: **No they won't! But if they do think wrong, then I'll just gladly help myself to a nice cup of butt-kicking! |**W: ***footsteps approaching* Oh fiiiine, hey, scoot over. *Shuffling and a PLUMP* Just don't leak too much information, okay love?| *recorder clattering on a table and soft giggling* -CHU- -CHU- -CHU- **R: ** Weiss? Can we continue this later? I have to study, then shut off the recorder. |**W: **Okayyy, but don't take too long, alright? *shuffling and footsteps retreating*| **R: ***love-stricken sigh* Yep, that's my girlfriend. So...this studying I was talking about to Weiss earlier, is a test that me, Blake, Yang, and Weiss are all taking tomorrow in Professor Port's classroom called, "How to efficiently stand high above the creatures of Grimm" and yeah, the title is that long. If you're also wondering where Blake and Yang are, they went to go and hang out at the mall, but they probably went out to the movies to make out *shivers* I've seen what happens between those two, and it's not pretty. Me and Weiss are here in the dorm room, I'm sitting on the living room couch studying and Weiss is in the kitchen cleaning up from tonight's dinner, which was some Soda pop, tuna steak with a side of Mac & Cheese, and for dessert, some chocolate cake. Mmmmmm...I can still taste the deliciousness of the dinner...*smacks lips* anyway, I guess it's time for me to stop talking and to pack up for sleep! Weiiiiiiiiss! Come say goodbye! |**W: *******plates clinking in the distance and footsteps approaching* Toodles everyone. -CHU-| **R: **Awww...she kissed my cheek, dohohooo! Bye peeps!

_*Click* _

_*Click* _

**Yang: ***Recorder shuffling, then a slight cough is heard* -Groans loudly- Ohhhhh goddamniiiiiit...my heeeeeaaaaaaad. *Slight pause of silence* What the hell am I doing in a hotel room? And what's this thing that I'm holding? *bed sheets shuffling and short pause* Oh, it's these stupid audio recorder thingys that Weiss gave to our team. Eh, might as well talk to it *more bed sheets shuffle and feet hit the ground, followed by footsteps, and soon a light switch flickers on* I...am Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, and I'm a huntress-in-training along with Blake, Weiss, and Ruby, my teammates and best friends. *Slight pause of silence and some clattering* God, I look like shit, especially my hair...hold on *recorder clattering on surface and brushing is heard, soon the brushing stops and the recorder is picked back up* There, that's better. So...first off, how did I end up in a hotel room, and it's barely 5 o'clock in the morning, and secondly *bottles clinking on the floor*, why are there empty beer bottles all over the floor? *footsteps retreating back to the bed and sheets shuffling more* Oh greeeeaaaat, my head is seriously killing me...|**Blake in background: **That's because you got completely wasted last night, love.| **Y: **Huh? Wait...Blake? Holy Shit, Blake! What are you doing?! And why are you naked? |**B: **You're naked too babe.| **Y: **No I'm no-...oh. Heeeyyyy, I look pretty good! So do you Blake, but can you please explain as to what the hell happened here? *Slight pause of silence between the two* |**B: **Hmmm...sorry, but my memory is just as fuzzy as yours, but all I can remember is how much fun me and you had together. *chuckles softly*| **Y: ** Welp, this is great...wanna go shower together? |**B: ***giggles loudly* Sure, love *bed sheets shifting and footsteps retreating to the bathroom*| **Y: **Wow...what a hot piece of ass I landed *laughs softly*, but anyway, I should probably turn this thing off now so I can get my head straightened. Thanks for listening...perverts.

_*Click* _

_*Click* _

**Blake: **Whew! Almost finished! *Pencil clattering on table* Alright, so here I am...talking to a little recorder that Weiss had gotten for the whole team, but...at least it's better than all those journal entries we had, this'll actually give me some kind of break from writing about MY life. I guess I should introduce myself, but first, I want to clarify one thing *slight pause of silence, followed by a deep exhale* I am a Faunus, and my name is Blake Belladonna, a huntress-in-training who attends Beacon Academy along with Ruby, Weiss, and my now new girlfriend, Yang. So here's what I'm doing as of right now, *papers shifting and book closes* I'm writing a fanfic based off of a book I own called "Ninjas Of Love", the story is kinda hard to explain, and involves sooo much smut and lewd words. My fanfic will not include the characters in the original story, but instead, will have me and Yang as the two ninja lovers, *soft giggling*. My fic is already 6 chapters long, and I hope to have at least eleven-to-twelve chapters finished by this weekend, which by the way, means today is Thursday. I'm also in Vale's Public Library, so that I wouldn't be bothered by my team, and also...so that my sweet, burning flower, Yang, doesn't find out about an NSFW fanfic about me and her. *Footsteps approaching* |**Librarian: **Miss? I'm sorry to bother you, but it is approximately 8:55 pm, so we only have 5 minutes left before we close the library for the night.| **B: **Oh! I never realized how late it was! *Papers shuffling and books close, followed by a chair being pushed* I'm sorry to have stayed longer than usual Mrs. Scather. |**Lib.: **Oh it's alright Miss Belladonna, me and the staff here appreciate how much time you spend here helping us out.| **B: **Oh please, just call me Blake. |**Lib.: **Oh! Sure thing Miss Blake! You have yourself a goodnight! *Footsteps retreating*| **B: ** Gosh, what a nice person Mrs. Scather is. Well...time to pack now, and hopefully I'll finish this fanfic tonight while everybody is sleeping, and publish it onto , and maybe *soft chuckle* I'll read it to Yang...

_*Click* _

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this sample of the Audio Logs AU! I will put up an update log on my profile explaining where I have been. As always, please review and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
